In conventional systems, customer devices such as set top boxes and/or other devices are often controlled through the use of remote controls with a relatively large number of keys. Remote controls commonly used often include a full set of number keys 0 through 9, up and down channel keys, up and down volume buttons and a power button among others. Such remote controls and their many keys allow users to easily access, scroll though and select programs/channels on grid program guides with a guide or other dedicated key on the remote often being used to gain access to the grid guide.
While remote controls with large numbers of keys work well for most individuals, they can be difficult for some individuals. For example, individuals with physical disabilities, eye sight limitations and/or other limitations may find it difficult to distinguish between different buttons and/or reliably press individual buttons on a remote control with a large number of buttons. For this reason, hospitals, rehabilitation centers and/or other locations where handicapped or physically impaired individual may be located often use relatively simple remote controls making it easy for an individual using such a remote control to access and use advanced control functions such as a grid program guide to select program channels and/or individual programs to watch.
In the cases of the simplest remote control, a user may be limited to up and down arrows for changing channels with another button for calling for help and possibly a button for powering the display device on and off. With such basic remotes it has proven difficult to provide users meaningful access to grid based program guides and/or to allow the users to select program channels and/or programs from such guides. Sadly, this often reduces a user of such a remote to hopping from channel to channel while the channel is displayed in the hope of finding something to watch. Where a large number of channels are supported, this may be frustrating in that the user may not want to flip through all the channels in an attempt to find something of interest particularly in cases where it may take the user a few seconds of viewing to try and figure out what program is being displayed on a channel.
As should be appreciated a hospital user normally does not have the ability to select what type of remote control he/she would like and the hospitals often provide bed side remote controls with very limited functionality so that even the most handicapped of patients can use the remote control to control a set top box used to provide television programming and/or other video to the user.
In view of the above discussion, is should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and/or apparatus which could improve the experience provided to a user of a remote control with a relatively limited number of buttons. In particular it would be desirable if methods and/or apparatus could be developed which would allow a user of a remote control with relatively few keys to access a grid based program guides and select content listed in such a guide. While it is desirable that the new methods and apparatus be suitable for use with remote controls with relatively few keys, it would be desirable if at least some of the same methods and/or apparatus could be used with remote controls having a relatively large number of keys, e.g., more than 12 keys as well thereby allowing users of more advanced remotes to use the same type of interface as users of less complicated remotes should they choose to do so.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved methods and/or apparatus that allow users to easily access and scroll through program channel listings and/or other available programming information, e.g., using a remote control with relatively few buttons.